criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Warsaw's Action/Dialogues
After A Long Flight... Johnny: Hello There, ! Johnny: Anyway, I am Johnny Mail, assistant of our chief, Joy Anderson. Johnny: Now, let's wait for- Chief Joy: That will be no needed for a wait, Johnny. Johnny: Ma'am! i thought you have a meeting with The European Council? Chief Joy: Well, the problem is Ethan Durand is missing. Johnny: Who? Chief Joy: He is the prime minister of France, he is gonna host the meeting, but he was not there. Chief Joy: , you are investigating the disappearance of Ethan Durand and Grab Ian with you, he is wild about video games. Ian: Chief, I am Happily to Introduce me first to . Ian: Chief, let's make a deal, you give me- Chief Joy: Haha, guess what?! FIVE NIGHT'S AT BRYAN'S Is Cancelled!! Ian: WHAT!!!! Ian: Well, time to schedule to buy Blackbust, if we are stopping by..... Ian: Britain! Chief Joy: Well, fine! Exchange of patrolling in Kraków! Ian: Well then, I guess we have a deal. Ian: Chief, where do you want us to investigate again? Chief Joy: Przedmiescie Street. Ian: Well, let's go! Chapter 1 Before Investigating Przedmiescie Street...' Ian: Okay, we need to investigate around here because I am starting to starve soon. Ian: What? you're saying that I am stepping in a body? Ian: What do you mean? Ian: Haha! I am stepping on a sta- Ian: GAH! Ian: What a second, is that Ethan Durand? Ian: We better take a closer look. 'After Investigating The Crime Scene...' Ian: Yuck! he was splited to half! Ian: If you completed this case less than one month, i will give you my paycheck. Ian: Wait, why is there a ticket for an opera show? Ian: Those ridiculous accent and their's costume, No! Agnetha: Aha! this will be perfect! Ian: Ma'am, you're crossing a crime scene and making the crime scene even more WORSE! Agnetha: You Little Babies, always make me laugh! Ian: I AM NOT A BABY! Ian: MA'AM, STEP AWAY FROM THE CRIME SCENE AND YOU WILL TALK TO YOU IN A MOMENT! Agnetha: What's up with teenagers today? Ian: I AM NOT A TEENAGER! Ian: Phew, I think you can dust that ticket and talk to that WOMAN! 'Autopsy Victim's Body...' Liam: Hey, . Liam: So I am Liam Brown, Your Coroner, the rest of your work here will be amazing! Ian: Dude! Have you watched 60 Secondss or Die? Liam: Yes, I didn't pass out just like my wife! Ian: Can you prove it? Liam: Sorry, we're a middle of a murder investigation and we have a slain prime minster here. Ian: Right! Liam, can you show the autopsy result? Liam: Okay, the victim was sliced in half, but the body wasn't completely sliced. Liam: So that means Circular Saw is out, i think the most likely weapon is an Ice Skate, so you have to be lookout for an Ice Skate! Liam: Also, I noticed there is a purple something to the victim's armpit. Ian: Yuck! Liam: So, I gave the sample to Albert, it turns out to be Chlodnik! Liam: So, I examined the victim and he didn't eat Chlodnik! Ian: Let's see if this disgusting killer could get away from us! Ian: Thanks for the Information! 'Examine Tickets' Ian: What is this? Ian: It says that the opera will happen in, Grand Theater in Warsaw. Ian: Wait, this has also another ticket for Dobroslaw Nowicki? Dobroslaw: Did someone call me? Ian: Mr Nowicki, we want to ask some few questions, so set aside. 'Question Dobroslaw about the victim' Ian: President Dobroslaw, we want to know if you know, Ethan Durand? Dobroslaw: Yes! Ethan and I were close friends, why? Ian: Because Ethan is dead. Dobroslaw: WHAT! Dobroslaw: *Cries* Why would he will be murdered, why? Ian: I am sorry for your loss, but we need to know where is Ethan during the opera? Dobroslaw: He did not come, he said that he was busy doing something, I saved a Chlodnik for him, so I ate it. Ian: Thank you for your time, Mr Nowicki. 'Investigate Teatr Wielki...' Ian: The Victim's Phone! The killer or the victim must have dropped here! Ian: Also, A Plate? Wait, that plate has a victim's name on it! We must get that saliva! Ian: We must get bottom of why is the victim's things is here? 'Examine Victim's Phone...' Ian: Hmm, the last person to message Ethan is Abella Leroy! Ian: and it says "Ethan, join us to the opera tonight!" Ian: Intresting, maybe we need a little chat with Abella! 'Question Abella about her inviting the victim to the opera' Abella: *cries* I can't believe it! my boyfriend is gone! Ian: Wait, did you say "Boyfriend"? Abella: Yes, why? Ian: Umm, we saw your text inviting the victim in the opera on his phone in the Grand Theater. Abella: How? Could someone bring his phone? Abella: I ate my Chlodnik while waiting for him and he never showed up! Just because of that meeting! Ian: We're still investigating, Ms President. Thank You for your cooperation. 'Examine Plate''' Ian: , you're expert at holding things, why don't you hold that saliva and send it to the lab for analysis? Chapter 2 Soon! Chapter 3 Soon! The Pay of Europe 1/7 Soon